kuukuuharajukufandomcom-20200213-history
LoveLamentations
Episode Information= Love's Lamentations is episode 25b of season 2 of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. Summary When Love repeatedly suffers design flaws while trying to create a special kind of lipgloss for HJ5's new album promotion, she loses her confidence and gives up on science. Characters Main *G *Love *Angel *Music *Baby *Rudie *R.O.D. Major *Mauve Madison Plot Quotes Love: Easy as Pi. Baby: Lipgloss and pie? Yum. Love: As long as the condensers don’t freeze up and fill the ducts with snow, we’ll be fine. Snow fills the room. Love: I think the condensers froze up. (to penguin) You? Penguin: What do I know? I’m a penguin. Mauve Madison: The planet’s best scientific minds and top comic book nerds have no idea how to fix this. Love: Someone launched an outdated satellite which is spewing gamma rays into our atmosphere. G: Rudie? Rudie: What? Trivia *During the promotional presentation, the image of G from the main credits can be seen. *At the end of the episode, HJ5 sing the "HJ5, come alive" part of their theme song. Goofs |-| Gallery= Screenshots ALmpPlayingLL.png|Angel and Love playing with monster pets. Baby_SofaCB02.png|Baby cannonballs the monster pets off the sofa. B_bmbm.png|Band meeting! Band meeting! MGcatchFMP.png|Music and G catch the falling monster pets. RudieSSInterruption.png| Angel_CovershootMakeovers.png|Makeovers for the cover shoot? Baby_WPCupcakes.png|Ice the wrap party cupcakes? Love_CableI.png|Clean up that cable impedance issue? GscheduleLL.png|G has a schedule for making their next album. GretreiveScheduleLL.png|G trying to get her schedule pages away from Rudie. HJ5EagerLL.png|HJ5 are eager to hear Rudie’s great promotional idea. RudieNoIdeaYetLL.png|Except he doesn’t have one. HJ5AroundTheWorld.png|HJ5 around the world. GPromoPresentation.png|G in the promotional presentation. GpromoProposal.png|G waiting for a response. MMmushow.png|Music has Love’s tablet. LoveCanDoItLL.png|Can I do it? Of course I can! ABrqLL.png|Angel and Baby are uncertain if they were being asked a question. MusicG_LL.png| LoveLabLL.png|Love’s laboratory. LipglossExplosionLL.png|Lipgloss everywhere! GencourageL_LL.png|G giving Love some much needed encouragement. LBteatime03.png|Teatime with Love and Baby. TooColdInHereLL.png|It’s really really cold in here. FrozenLabLL.png|So cold everything is iced over. TalkingPenguin.png|A Talking Penguin. LsurpTP_LL.png|Love surprised by the Talking Penguin. AngelHDW_LL.png|Angel warming up after being chilled. AwtsLL02.png|Angel hears a strange sound. AkiqLL02.png|Angel telling the electric squid to be quieter. ABsingingLL.png GMsingingLL.png Love_IDidItLL.png|Love made a special lipgloss for the promotion. BonBonsFixAnything.png|Bon Bons fix anything. ButLoveIsStillMoping02.png|But Love is still moping. A_HairEmergencyLL.png|Angel thinks Love needs some hair styling to make her feel better. LoveMoreMoping.png|Love is more moping now. AB_12Dmovie.png|Angel and Baby want Love to see a 12D documentary on string theory. B_DisappointedLL.png|Baby is disappointed Love isn’t showing any enthusiasm. M_RewireCapLL.png|Music’s turn to motivate Love with an electrical wiring emergency. AB_WReaction.png|Angel and Baby waiting for Love to fix the wiring. LoveCandyRemoteLL.png|Love is trying to use a chocolate bar as a remote control. HJ5mopingLL.png|Now all of HJ5 are moping as well. MMtvLL.png|Mauve Madison’s emergency news bulletin. Bguilty01LL.png|Baby is suddenly feeling guilty about eating a chocolate bar. Bguilty02LL.png|So she throws it away. L_PurpleVortexLL.png|That’s not a black hole, it’s a purple vortex. LoveSuddenStop01LL.png|Everyone crashing into Love because she came to a sudden stop. L_SavePlanetEasy.png|Love has her confidence back and saving the planet, so so easy. LoveSavedThePlanetLL.png|Love just saved the planet by playing laser billiards. MangryR_LL.png|Music angry with Rudie. Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes |-| Transcript=